User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Awakening DLC Scripts http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Awakening_DLC_Script Thought I'd share that here. I might add these to the wiki and whatnot (they're kinda insightful on how characters would interact with one another, I must admit. Will make working on my hack a bit easier~). Though for the character-specific things, would they go on the character's pages themselves (such as Lucina vs Marth dialogue, or Tiki vs Tiki dialogue)? Xenomic (talk) 06:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm...Yeah, I don't see why the character specfic stuff wouldn't go on the character's pages. And yeah, if you can add those, that would be great!--Otherarrow (talk) 11:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::A bit late, but got quite a few of the DLC scripts done (Rogues and Redeemers 1-3, Smash Brethren 1-3, Lost Bloodlines 1-3, and Champions of Yore 1-3). There's still a few more to be done as per my To-Do List (The Future Past 1-3, Harvest Scramble, Summer Scramble, and Hot-Spring Scramble), but for the most part, the scripts are pretty close to done! Still not sure about the dialogue though. I mean, the battle dialogue can easily go onto pages I suppose, but actual conversations, such as Tiki/Pr.Marth, Nowi/Arden, etc. would make a page bloat up. Maybe...I'm not sure on how to handle that bit lol. Maybe I should ask in the thread? ::Also, it seems that the only thing I have to write down for FE12 are the base conversations. Remember when I asked if we should put them all in a "Base Conversation" page or like Support pages? http://www.serenesforest.net/fe12/base.html ::Yeah, I found this. This shows how many there are...having them all on one page would make the page EXCEPTIONALLY huge...but having them like supports could work (if albeit a lot smaller than many of the other support pages). I wouldn't know what to name them though (Caeda/Base Conversations? Caeda/Support?), and Tiki's would need to go on her Support page outright I think. It's confusing lol... Xenomic (talk) 20:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, treating them like supports would probably be best. Base Conversation seems right, since they are technically separate from the in game Support system (it's complicated). As for the SpotPass conversations, yeah, it would bloat the page. Maybe have another subpage for just battle conversations? I know they tend to bloat pages as it is, even in other games. But go ahead and ask. Outside feedback has helped us out before.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Aye, they are separate. Though that'd cause only issues for Tiki seeing as she already HAS a Support page but...ehhh. Whatevs I guess lol. I'll figure something out later if the thread doesn't tell me anything lol. Xenomic (talk) 21:30, February 7, 2014 (UTC) A bit of a naming mess I was renaming Granion to the proper name Kranion, during this, I realized there was another page Kuranion (another interpretation of the same kana (but this one is actually a correct interpitaion unlike Granion)) I know I marked "Kuranion" for deletion, but Kuranion is used through the site a lot more(well, it is used in the templates and such? I have no idea how to change the name in the TRS template), would it be easier to delete "Kranion" (formerly Granion) and rename "Kuranion"? I'm sorry for the mess, I hadn't realized Kranion had two pages under two different names @_@ L95 (talk) 00:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :I deleted the offending pages and tried to clean things up. I just deleted Kuranion and fixed up the Kranion page, since both pages were pretty devoid of content anyway but one is at the right name. Wow. I didn't know we had two pages for that dragon, nor that dragon was actually one of the four plot important dragons. How did this happen? Thanks for the heads up all the same! EDIT: As for editing the TRS nav, just type Template:TS into the search bar and it should take you straight to the code of the nav, were you can make changes as you see fit.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) GIFs So, just uploaded quite a bit, and well...here's the dilemma. While the transparent GIFs, such as on Zephiel's page, are good, they don't seem to be animated properly, as say in this particular image. I put some of them up for deletion, but I'm leaving it up to you guys if you think these should stick around or not, or if anyone around would be willing to try and redo the GIFs at the proper speeds... Xenomic (talk) 01:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm. If the "lone" ones aren't animated properly, then by all means replace them with the others. We never got an answer on the thread on which they preferred, but I do think we should go for everything working properly first and foremost. If that makes sense. Sorry if I am not much help.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I'll probably raise the question again on there to try and get some more feedback. So those that got set up for deletion that are GIFs, feel free to unmark them and put them onto pages if you see fit then I suppose. I'm going to continue ahead and put up the other ones that need to put up. We can probably leave the ones that are transparent on the wiki until further notice. Xenomic (talk) 01:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm. Yeah, we probably should put them onto pages soon, shouldn't we? Forgive me for being a lazy grump, but can you get back to me once you got everything uploaded so we can put it up all at once? Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I already got everything that I had available uploaded and put on pages for the most part. Including all on the Critical Hit page. Not all critical animations are on there though IIRC. Xenomic (talk) 02:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see then. Well, thanks. Sorry that I wasn't much help. While we are on the subject, do you know a place we can move these animations out of the galleries (where they can't really "play" due to being shrunk to fit, unlike the icons) and into the articles proper? Or should we not worry about it?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't worry about it. It'd be a pain to try and get them to play normally due to how big they are (keep in mind, these I got from a LP, and so the size is probably larger than what would be in a normal GBA game), as you HAVE to have them at the same size as their original uploaded size. This was something the FFWiki was discussing a few years back, and we decided to not go with GIFs due to this problem. However, here it's not so much an issue as well...how're you gonna capture a critical animation otherwise, right? Of course, having them as transparent gifs would be better but...that requires having someone that could do that. ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 02:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I see I see. Alright, I get you.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: There are many ways to resize gifs, (I use this: ezgif.com/resize/) I noticed that if a gif is smaller, it'll still animate if blown up, but not if it is bigger and shrunk(Noticed this on the saints staff page). L95 (talk) 03:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Odyy... Some user named Odyy was attempting to make a fanfiction on a page, he wants to make fanfictions on this wiki. What's your say to this? :So let me get this straight, this guy shows up asking for details and discussion on the forums about a fanfic he is writing, and you then start harassing him for no reason about something he didn't do. I didn't see anywhere that he was going to add the fanfic to the wiki, he just wanted to discuss it on the forums. Sorry buddy, but it does look like you are the bad guy here.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not the "bad guy", I was the "confused guy". I thought he was writing a fanfiction! Ok? And I have feelings too! Last time this happened in worms wiki the vandal kept on writing it. And now I thought it was happening again! Ok!? IF YOU READ THE "ASSUME GOOD FAITH" SECTION OF THE WIKI INSTRUCTIONS YOU'D KNOW I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING, NOW STOP SCOLDING ME, THAT'S MOM AND DAD'S JOB (I wasn't yelling, I was making that last phrase pop out) ( 16:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) :::Don't yell please (or "pop" or whatever you were doing). You need to assume good faith as well, you know. The guy even said that he wasn't planning on adding fanfic to the wiki yet you kept harassing him to "go back to fanfiction.net", without even listening to him. Now that was just rude.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ........ (anon, he'll never listen, just give up! NO! You got anger issues. I know...) *sigh* why doesnt anyone listen to me? :Pardon? I have no idea what you are even talking about. Calm down. Take a break if needed.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Catalena Bar the coding mistake I made I see no reason for the removal of the quote I put in. She does say it, if you'd like I can provide a source for this information Yoshi876 (talk) 20:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, nothing like that. I removed it because the same quote is the article topper and I thought having it twice would be redundant. Sorry if you took offense.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::No worries then, I was just curious because it wasn't mentioned in the edit summary. Yoshi876 (talk) 21:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, my bad then. I probably should have noted it.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Er... Just curious, but couldn't you have renamed those files that you deleted instead of deleting them? The only thing wrong was the filenames (which I did leave a message on the uploader's talk page while he was uploading the images). It just seems like more work just to redo all of that instead of just renaming and then fixing the links. Hell, -I- could go around and change the names appropriately on the pages if I must...(I did try to rename the files, but I don't have that power here soooo yeah lol). Xenomic (talk) 21:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::There were so many and moving images is such a hassle and I was busy with real life stuff and that took the least amount of time. Sorry. Do you want me to restore and move them? But still, I am really annoyed at this kind of thing, since picking a not sucky filename takes like zero effort, so if they can't even put in the effort to do that... At the very least, they could have looked at similar images and gone "huh, my filename sticks out like a sore, poorly chosen thumb". Sorry again.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:34, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I know. I get annoyed at people not renaming files as well. I'll tell you what, you rename them as how Eng has done them, and I'll set them up on pages. Unless you want to wait and see how I name them on the pages first? I'll get right on that actually... Xenomic (talk) 21:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::That would probably be best. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Should've checked the history of Morgan's page first probably. It was listed there. http://gyazo.com/1b999eb907d3edd9763ba6425c8775c2 :::::Use this to try and find out which ones is for which. If you have to, since you made the links redirect to what they are now, type in the original filename and go from there. Xenomic (talk) 22:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's the thing, in my scramble to try and get them to the proper filenames (since Falcon Knight was a Dark Flier, and Pegasus Knight was at Falcon Knight) I kinda moved them all around and somehow Dark Flier ended up out and out gone while both Falcon Knight and Pegasus Knight were dups of the Pegasus Knight. I majorly fucked up. I'm sorry. I fucked up twice over today.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) If you could real quick, please rename File:FEDS Bishop Map Sprite.gif to File:FEDS Bishop (M) Map Sprite.gif. Thank you, and I apologize for the inconvenience. ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 01:06, February 17, 2014 (UTC) New background for wiki? So, I have someone that may be willing to make a new background to the wiki. I'm sure you can probably implement it in both Oasis and Monobook (if not, I'm pretty PRETTY sure JBed, Catuse, Drake, or one of those guys over at the FFWiki can help you out with that). Would you be willing to have a background to the wiki at all? Xenomic (talk) 09:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Zahlzeit set up a background for Oasis, and I think it's at least passible (it beats the old Oasis background we had at least.) I personally like the white on Monobook, but it's been pointed out that the wiki is lacking in the good visuals department, so sure. What is it?--Otherarrow (talk) 15:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Not sure yet, still waiting on her to do the mock-up. Once I get the image, I'll post it here for ya to check out. Xenomic (talk) 20:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Fair enough.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Translations Pages?? So, here's food for thought (which I will post in the thread on Serenes Forest, as well as to others on the wiki), but perhaps we should have a translation page for each game, similar to how the Final Fantasy wiki does it? Such as...http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy/Translations for instance? Or any of the translation pages on that site thereof? I feel it'd be of great help on this site, plus it's something I feel that should be on the site to begin with. It kinda pains me to remove most of the stuff I've been removing on the Character/Weapon/Item pages for games as there's no other good place for them, but after thinking about this today (after doing FE2 and starting FE4 for the character pages), thought it'd be something to think on. Xenomic (talk) 01:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I can definitely see a good use for translation pages like the one you've linked from the FFWiki. I do think we should have something like that here.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I may try a mock-up for a page then for FE1, as well as the translation template that the FFWiki has (simple copy/pasting code is all that's needed there). That'll be after I take care of all of the character pages. The FE4 one is going to need some help as I don't know all of the bosses for that game... Xenomic (talk) 02:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would work. As for the FE4 characters, if all else fails, you can just look up the nav template and follow the links from there. That's what I'd do at least. Sorry if I am not much of a help. (However, do note that the NPCs for both gens are out of order...for some reason I am not entirely sure of. I should probably get around to fixing that.)--Otherarrow (talk) 03:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well...I tried to put in the Translations template from the FFWiki, but that didn't really go well. If you can, see if JBed wouldn't be willing to help out. Just have him jump over to Template:Test to try and figure out how to get that working. I already brought over the Tnav and Transclude templates, but not sure what else is missing for this to work right...and since I'm assuming it was JBed that made the template in the first place, he'd know what to do. I'll probably start the actual translation pages in the meantime. We'll be linking them to the game templates, but the Translation navigation template would be nice to have methinks. Xenomic (talk) 02:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::You can't get it to work? How strange. Well, the next time he comes around, I will try to point him towards it if I remember. Sorry. As for a translation nav...hmm. I can't see the harm.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It is quite bizarre. I only saw two templates that the FFWiki was using for it, and those are what I transferred over so I don't know what else I'm doing wrong...templates AREN'T my strong suit, believe it or not. The FE4/13 ones I just knew how to deal with mostly because it's just table coding in reality with those. This one? This one has some funky HTML stuff that I don't know about (is it HTML? I don't know really...it's coding that I don't know how to deal with myself...). Xenomic (talk) 02:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well, you know much more than I do, so I can't help until I can find JBed. Geez. Why can't anything be simple?--Otherarrow (talk) 03:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::If it were simple then...I dunno, insert willy pun here? ^^;; ::::::::In any case, I set up the Translation page for FE1. Give it a look-see and see if you think that's the best way to set it up. I'd LIKE to use the tables that the FFWiki uses, but well...I think that's CSS specific and all that. The tables we have will just have to make due I suppose (we can't actually color-code anything with the default tables we use it seems so...). Xenomic (talk) 03:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::The only thing I can think to add is a fan translation column, for when what we got from Shadow Dragon differs from fan translation.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:13, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah yes, that is something that should be added. For which games should it not be added for? Xenomic (talk) 03:18, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Probably just Tear Ring Saga. Yeah, the first five games weren't localized, but Awakening has given us enough names that it's worth noting yah? A lot of characters with "N/A" (or whatever) in those sections though. Shrug.EDIT: We should also have official romanized Japanese names as well, for completions sake.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:22, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Please tell user 63.92.248.201 to stop adding their original characters to the class pages? 63.92.248.201 is adding several original characters that do not exist. I don't feel like continuously undoing their edits. (and I included the reason why in the edit comments) L95 (talk) 23:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :I blocked the guy. Sorry about that, I was briefly busy with real life stuff. Thanks for taking care of things though, you and Xeno both!--Otherarrow (talk) 00:45, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the "Gheb" Page I think its safe to open back up the "Gheb" page for editing. The Gheb thing died off years ago, and the "Gheb" page itself isn't that great...Crea756 (talk) 14:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, sure.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:24, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Really, i dont think anyones played GhebFE or GhebSaga in like 3 years. GameFAQs stoped talking about him too...Crea756 (talk) 14:28, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that as sarcastic so much as...dismissive? I really don't care about this Gheb thing either way. As you noticed, I unlocked the page.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:34, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Awakening Children Hair Colors Was wondering if you would be interested in having images of the children character's possible hair colors? I am currently doing a playthrough in awakening and could get decent images of all children character's hair colors (Minus Brady). from all parent characters (Minus hair colors only inherited from avatar and Chrom) I'll be making the images for myself anyway but if you would like them on the wiki let me know. Tiero (talk) 14:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Obviously I'm not Otherarrow, but I reckon it would be a very useful resource in any case. Would you be using Miiverse screenshots? The quality is slightly worse, but not noticeable unless you want to rip them or something. I just got a capture device recently, but I'm way too busy to grab stuff from Awakening. Aveyn Knight (talk) 15:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :I had planned on using my phone to take the picture. (I get almost screenshot quality pictures, it has a really good camera) but I will try Miiverse first as they would probably be better quality. Then I will put the name of the father/mother that gave the child their hair color on the picture itself and the make a collage to keep the image gallery cleaner. :I assume these should go on their respective character's pages?Tiero (talk) 15:52, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm surprised about the phone quality. I think Miiverse is probably safer, but it will be very tedious... Well, if it's just for reference, phone pictures might suffice, but I'll leave the rest to Otherarrow. Aveyn Knight (talk) 15:57, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah Miiverse works and is better quality. It takes a little longer but I'm definetly using it instead. thanks Tiero (talk) 16:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, go for it. I can see how the hair colors would be useful to have.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Cool, it may take a while before I add them, I still have Supports that I need to build and then I will have to do the editing. Tiero (talk) 17:05, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, as for phone versus Miiverse or whatever, as long as it isn't obviously a screenshot of a 3DS, I am fine. But yeah, it's OK if you take your time. Thanks for all the help!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:15, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::No problem. I just changed my wiki avatar to a screenshot I took with miiverse and cropped on my Laptop. That's probably what I'll have the pictures look like. Tiero (talk) 17:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: Your pictures look great, but j-just one thing, can you save them as png? The jpeg compression on otherwise great quality images makes me sad :c (Unless your phone auto saves them as jpg or something) L95 (talk) 19:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: These aren't from my phone, they are miiverse screenshots that I then edited from my laptop. Unfortinately I have no idea if or how I can change it to a png. Sry :( Tiero (talk) 19:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: I have copied this conversation to my talk page so please everyone comment on that instead. That way we can stop flooding Otherarrow's talk page. Tiero (talk) 20:31, March 21, 2014 (UTC)